Derek Gerard
Derek Gerard (born ) is a Canadian YouTuber who uploads various types of YouTube videos, usually with his best friend Jaspal Sidhu. His videos vary from 24 hour challenges, to "toy reviews", to buying random stuff (Buy buy buy challenge), to eating challenges, and to "Say Yes to Everything" challenges. Every April Fools Day, he will create a video of which at first will be very serious, but will end up to be a joke at the end of the video. Recently he has been doing a lot of food challenges. He also, recently, got a dog named Herc/Hercules. Derek Games Derek has attempted to create a gaming-related channel in the past, where he would create videos (sometimes live streams) of him playing various games. Derek sometimes jokes about how he has attempted several times to keep the channel active, but has failed since the last activity on the channel was from 2 years ago. As of July 20, 2019, Reacting to "cringe YouTube" series On May 26, 2017, Derek uploaded a YouTube video reacting to a video that was created by Fizzy Toy Show, who creates toy videos for children. Derek heavily criticized the video, and left a comment on his video telling his fans that they shouldn't hate or leave negative comments on the Fizzy Toy Show's video. Soon afterwards, Derek apparently received a letter from the Fizzy Toy Show telling Derek to stop talking about them and stop bringing hate towards them. On June 13, 2018, Derek uploaded a YouTube video reacting to several videos that were created by Blippi, who creates educational videos for children. Derek discovered a video which had a small amount of views, where Blippi was seen out of character.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPb90qFQGGs Blippi was messing around with a lighter, but realized that he was on video so he tossed it across the floor and pretended like he had randomly found it. It is unknown if Blippi or Axe Family (the other person in the video) actually smoke, but a comment from Axe Family has been posted regarding the lighter seen in the video: "That's my lighter that fell out of my pocket. I don't smoke, but I carry a lighter for work and for wildland firefighting purposes for starting a drip torch or an emergency backburn if I had to. I understand how seeing a lighter could be seen as a bad influence but that's not the case here."http://prntscr.com/ohtuxd Running Gags Derek has multiple running gags throughout his videos. Some we haven't heard in a while, and some are still active running gags to this day. Some examples may include: *"Follow @JasSidhu95 on Instagram" (This running gag originated from Derek shouting out Jaspaul's Instagram account a lot in his videos. Jaspaul often disliked this running gag.) *Derek's coffee (Derek often buys coffee from Starbucks and labels on a quickly written note that says "Derek's Coffee".) **Derek has also joked about opening a coffee brand named "Derek's Coffee" in the past. **Derek jokingly says he dislikes Starbucks in some of his videos, stating that his imaginary brand "Derek's Coffee" is better. *Jaspal is a f***boy (self-explained) *Jaspal is never paid (self-explained) *"Pumpkin hole" (They went to a pumpkin patch once, and now this phrase is sometimes used in suggestive situations.) *The ancients (brought up by Jaspal very randomly in some of Derek's videos, usually with no background, meaning or story.) *"OH MY GOD BECKY!!!" (Jaspal will have a very high pitched voice, scream "OH MY GOD BECKY", and then make an inaudible noise.) **Jaspal owns an "OMG BECKY!!!" shirt, which he can be seen wearing in some videos. *Supergirl (Jaspal's favorite show) *Ashley (Derek's ex-girlfriend) *Olivia (Jaspal's imaginary girlfriend) *Derek's bald spot (Derek has a bald spot on the side of his head which his fans usually make fun of him for.) *Derek most likely has a crush on Rosanna Pansino Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: June 4, 2018 Gallery Gerard-derek-image.jpg omg.png|Jaspal seen wearing a shirt which says "OMG BECKY". This page was created on December 28, 2018‎ by SHANNEHI. References Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:One Million Subscribers